


Predecessors

by Blood_Stxne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Stxne/pseuds/Blood_Stxne
Summary: Marinette and Adrien cross paths with Bridgette and Felix, the Ladybug and Chat Noir that came before them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Chat Noir/Ladybug, bridgette/felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for Miraculous Ladybug! I wasn't that much into the show, but then I came across the initial PV concept for the show, the mentor(s) AU created by the fandom, and I ended up falling in love with both! I thought the characters Felix and Bridgette (at least that's what the fandom calls them) had so much potential. And after Master Fu left the show, it really made me want to write a story where Bridgette and Felix became Marinette and Felix's new mentors. 
> 
> I will admit now that I am a crappy writer who suffers from writers block and has a hard time typing her ideas and forming a coherent text at times, but my perseverance is still there. So I am welcome to any story ideas any of you guys might have as to what direction you want the story to go. And if I like it, I'll be sure to credit you for giving me the idea and helping me out!
> 
> So without further adieu, this is chapter one. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed! If it is well received, I will post part two! I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette let out a defeated sigh. Another school day had come and gone and she yet again failed to express her feelings to Adrien.

“All I wanted to do was ask him out to the movies. But I couldn’t even after we practiced all afternoon for the past few days!”

“Believe in yourself Marinette! You can tell Adrien and you will!” Said Tikki who was peering out from Marinette’s small crossbody.

“He’s so perfect...Actually he’s too perfect, that’s why I’ll never be able to talk to him.”

“I don’t think that reason is sufficient.”

Marinette was startled at the sudden voice as she spun around while Tikki ducked into hiding in her small bag. She was greeted by a young lady who looked like she could be in her mid-twenties. 

“Heh, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you!” She said.

Marinette couldn’t help but stare at her as she noticed she shared a great resemblance to the young woman. Her hair was a shade of blue like hers, only her hair was much longer cascading down her back. Even their eye color was the same. It almost felt like she was looking into a mirror at an older version of herself. The woman standing before her could very well pass as her older sister.

The young lady took notice of their likeness as well.

“Wow! We look so much alike!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, we do,” Marinette said, still in shock.

“Anyways,” the young woman began, I overheard your dilemma about not being able to talk to the boy you like.”

This made Marinette's face turn scarlet.

“Wha-! No I wasn’t talking about that I was-"

The young lady gave Marinette a look and that made it clear to her that she couldn’t be fooled, and Marinette immediately dropped her act.

“Hey, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to help you.”

“Really? Oh you’re so sweet!” she exclaimed joyfully. “That would be amazing!”

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Adrien.”

“Okay, repeat after me!” she said. “Hi Adrien, what’s up? I was wondering if you’d like to go see a movie tomorrow!”

Marinette did as she was told.

“Hi Adrien, what’s up? I was wondering if you’d like to go see a movie tomorrow!” She was able to repeat the line without any difficulty nor hesitation.

“Great job!” The young lady exclaimed joyfully. “Now try saying that sentence to a picture of him on your phone, if you have one.”

Marinette became flustered at the young woman’s words. But she did as she was told and took out her phone and pulled up a picture of Adrien. Upon looking at the love of her life, a scarlet blush began to form across her face.

“H-hi Adrien, w-what’s up?” She began stammering. “Look I, I was wavering-  _ I mean wondering _ if uh, if…”

“If you would like to go see a movie tomorrow,” the older female whispered trying to help the other out.

Marinette’s knees buckled. “If you would like to go see a woozie tomorrow!” 

Marinette let out a defeated groan as she covered her face with her hands.

“Aw, it’s okay Marinette; you’re almost there!”

“Oh forget it, it’s pointless! Thank you so much for trying to help but, I’ll never see a movie with him.”

The young lady looked at Marinette with an ever so slight look of seriousness in her expression.

“Hey now, don’t say something so weak willed.”

“But it’s the truth! No matter how many times I make the resolve to tell him how I feel, I end up foaming at the mouth.”

The other female's eyes widened and her lips slightly parted. If she and Marinette didn’t already look so much alike, she now felt like she was looking at a mirror of herself from the past.

“W-what is it?” Marinette said, looking at the young woman's expression.

“Marinette, believe it or not, you remind me a lot of myself when I was around your age.”

“Really?” Said Marinette.

“Yes, just like you, I had this huge crush on a boy that went to my school. I would practically stalk him at every given chance I had. And I would spend my days coming up with plans to get him to notice me and be close to him,” she said with a giggle. “But even so...I could barely say a coherent sentence in front of him.”

“Wow, so...were you ever able to tell him how you felt?” Asked Marinette.

“Well…” The young lady gave Marinette a slightly embarrassed look.

“My feelings for him weren’t exactly a  _ secret.  _ My actions made him completely aware of it.”

“Oh my gosh!” Marinette eyes widened in shock.  _ “He knew?!” _

_ Adrien doesn’t even have the slightest clue about my feelings.  _

“Yes,” she replied sheepishly. “But as I was saying, I always stumbled on my words trying to talk to him.”

“So...how did you manage to finally talk to him?” asked Marinette.

“I guess the more I thought about it, I realized that the only one keeping me from having a coherent conversation with him was myself.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, as though she had just found the missing piece of a puzzle.

“And...I think that might be happening in your case as well.”

“I’m...my own obstacle.” Marinette said slowly. “Wow, I’ve never thought of it like that.”

“Want to hear how I overcame it?” The older female said with a smile.

“Yes please!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I thought about how much I cared for him. How much I wanted him to smile. How much I wanted him to be happy. And there was nothing in this universe that could stop me from that. You could say that I made that my driving force behind every interaction I had with him, and everything I ever asked him to do with me.”

After a brief pause, the young lady continued. “Every obstacle is an opportunity to become a stronger version of yourself.”

Marinette began to feel inspired hearing the older female’s words. But she had to ask her a question that would plague her mind if she didn’t ask it now.

“If you don’t mind me asking, did things work out between you two?”

The young woman smiled. “Yes, he's my husband now actually!”

“Oh wow, that’s wonderful!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Now with all of that being said, I want you to pull up that photo of Adrien and practice asking him to the movies again.”

Marinette held up her phone and did as she instructed.

“Now Marinette, I want you to close your eyes. I want you to do something first.”

Marinette felt a bit unsure about what the other female was asking, but nonetheless she closed her eyes.

“Marinette, I want you to think about Adrien; How he’s perfect in every way, and take a moment to feel the anxiety that accompanies your thoughts of him.”

The young lady could see Marinette’s eyebrows become tense and her lips twitch as she started to think about the love of her life.

“Now I want you to take a deep breath, and blow all of that anxiety away, until your mind feels like it has calmed down.”

Marinette inhaled through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth, and repeated for a few times as her anxieties began to almost flow away from her mind.

“Think about how you care for him with all of your heart. How much you want to put a smile on his face and make him feel loved, and this is all coming from the love in your heart. Take a dip into that warmth you wish to share to him, to share _ with _ him.”

Marinette’s lips began to curve into a small, warm smile.

“That’s something not even your anxiety can overtake. Now when you open your eyes, I want you to speak from the bottom of your heart the kind act you want to do for him. And...go!”

Marinette opened her eyes and came face to face with the photo of Adrien on her phone. With a faint blush on her cheeks, she spoke from the bottom of her heart.

“Hi Adrien, I was wondering...if you would like to go see a movie tomorrow.”

Marinette gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she finished the sentence she was struggling to say earlier. She repeated it once more, smiling with a warm tone in her voice. She said it again. Now her face was beaming with joy.

“I...I did it! I can’t believe I actually did it!”

She instantly ran up to the and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

“Oh thank you thank you!”

“No problem!” The young woman replied.

“I just realized that I don’t even know your name!”

The older female smiled.

“It’s Bridgette.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet macaroon! I can’t believe chapter one got so many kudos and hits in less than twenty-four hours! I want to take a moment to thank Amourshipper_4_life, 8Dk, GodessOfTheNight, jmoney135396506, Calerose, fattywombat, JaneViolet, as well as the twelve other guests that left kudos on my work. And thank you GodessOfTheNight and Amourshipper_4_life for the reviews/comments. I’m glad that you all like my story! 
> 
> As promised, here’s chapter two! I should say this right now to clarify that I decided to give Felix his own personal last name: Dubois. I did this because I had a hard time wrapping my head around the idea of him and Adrien being related as brothers or cousins through having the same last family name Agreste/Graham de Vanily. So in this story he is a completely separate person apart from relation to Adrien. 
> 
> So without further adieu, onto the next chapter! Feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you enjoy it!

“Adrien, this is Felix Dubois. He will be your new calculus tutor.”

Felix held out his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Adrien. As Nathalie stated, I am Felix Dubois, but I don’t mind you calling me on a first name basis. I look forward to being of service to you.”

Adrien couldn’t help but stare at the young man. He was well dressed wearing dark dress pants, dress shoes, and a crew neck sweater with his necktie tucked in the middle. Swung across his torso was a black messenger bag that rested on his right hip.

Adrien reached out and shook his hand.

“Thank you, Felix.”

“Adrien, please lead him to your bedroom.”

“Yes, Nathalie.”

Once the two of them were in Adrien’s room, Nathalie shut the door on her way out.

“I’ll start our lesson with the fundamentals to assess how much you already know. Let’s begin with real numbers and linear equations shall we?”

Adrien and Felix sat down on the white couch in front of Adrien’s large bedroom window. With a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other, Felix proceeded to show Adrien how to solve linear equations. Adrien was following along by taking notes in his notebook. He felt like he was finally able to understand and grasp the topics better than before.

“Wow, I’m finally starting to understand! You’re a great tutor Felix!” He said gleefully.

“Thank you.”

Felix looked at his watch.

“We’ll resume this lesson after lunch.”

Adrien left his room to go downstairs while Felix stayed behind. He looked around Adrien’s room and decided he would eat at his computer desk. He sat down in the chair, opened his messenger bag, and pulled out his packed lunch. He was just about to dig in when his nose caught a whiff of...something smelly?

His eyes widened at the familiarity of the odor.

“Is that...Camembert?”

The smell was definitely coming from the computer desk because he did not smell it by the white couch he and Adrien were just sitting at, and he certainly would have recognized it then.

Felix looked around the computer desk trying to trace the odor when he found Adrien’s school bag was under the desk in a corner.

As Felix looked at the bag, his eyes widened in shock as he noticed that it was moving with a rustle.

_ What in the world?!  _

“I finally found you!”

If it wasn’t enough that Felix almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice coming from the bag, his shock doubled when that said voice sounded familiar to him.

A small black figure with the features of a cat flew out of the bag.

“Sweet Camembert! We’re finally reunited! Man, Adrien really needs to work on how he hides you from me!”

Felix’s state of disbelief was so great that even the little cat-looking figure was able to sense that something was amiss. He took his vivid green eyes off the piece of cheese and turned his head to face who had caught him.

“P-Pl-Plagg?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a favor to ask of you guys. So for these past few days, I’ve been thinking about how I want the character interactions to be like and what happens between them. I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me your ideas and suggestions as to what you would like to see. Since Felix has met Plagg, Bridgette is bound to meet Tikki! ;) Should Marinette and Adrien catch their kwami’s in conversation with their past wielders? Should it happen later on? I’m looking forward to hearing your thoughts and suggestions!

Marinette was thankful to Bridgette for helping her out. However, she wore a sad expression on her face.

“I wish I was more forward with my crush like you were.”

“What’s wrong Marinette?” Bridgette asked.

“It’s just…” Marinette began. “...I’m not sure if I am doing the right thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see...I’ve liked Adrien for a long time. I’ve spent so much time coming up with convoluted plans to try and confess my feelings to him. But now…”

“Now...what?”

“....He’s...seeing someone else.”

“Oh…” 

“The thing is, I have no ill will towards this girl. I love both her and Adrien equally. And I thought that we could hang out together, you know, as friends! But…”

“You are finding that difficult to do because your heart still beats for Adrien. And I’m guessing that you can’t help but feel a bit hurt around them?”

It was as if Bridgette had read her mind. Marinette nodded her head before lowering her gaze down towards the ground.

“Sometimes, choices can be so hard. And now...I realized that I let my anxieties and insecurities get the best of me. I was anything but myself in front of him. I was never able to be who I truly am. Every opportunity I had to confess, I let it slip between my fingers.”

Bridgette swore she saw tears beginning to form in Marinette’s eyes. 

“As much as I love them both, just watching them together...it just hurts. But they are still my friends...Can I ever truly be happy around them now?”

‘Hey, don’t think so much about it,” Bridgette said. 

“I might have had a crush on the boy I liked, but having a romantic relationship was the second wish I had on my mind.”

“The second wish?” Marinette said, raising an eyebrow. “What was the first?”

“To befriend him. Above all else, I wanted to be his friend. Friendship should always come before romance. And you have just that Marinette! Adrien and the girl he’s dating already considers you their friend! All you’re yet to do is just one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Enjoy that friendship silly!”

“Huh?”

“You can’t just jump from point A to point B and skip everything that’s in between! I speak from personal experience when I say that you can’t force love, it will happen naturally on its own. Neither of us knows what the future holds, or what your relationship status with Adrien will be in the future. And there is no use in dwelling on the things that we could have done differently. All you can do is live in the present moment, and be grateful for what you have now. And regardless of your feelings, you have their friendship. So the next time you see them, you should live and be in the moment with them as the friends that you are. You just might feel a lot happier!”

Marinette was at a loss for words. She looked at Bridgette in awe. This young lady who she just met managed to enlighten her in the few minutes they have been talking. 

“Wow, you’ve really clarified things for me!”

“It was my pleasure!” Bridgette smiled.

“I should probably get going now! It was so nice meeting you Bridgette!”

“Likewise, Marinette!”

The two of them gave each other a wave goodbye before they each turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I can’t believe that this story has hit 700 reads over the course of two months! Words cannot describe how thankful I am to all of you who took the time to read, bookmark, and leave kudos and comments on my work. And to celebrate, here’s a new chapter! I have a feeling that I will post the new chapter very soon! I know that this story hasn’t been updated since August, but I haven’t forgotten about it! As a matter of fact, I think about this story everyday and what direction I want it to go. I actually wrote this chapter as well as the following one a couple of weeks ago, and I am currently making final edits and revisions on it. It all just came to me one day; There is no way I would have come up with these chapters earlier. So I think that I’m going to take my time with this story and not rush it. Not to mention that in September I have started the professional phase of my college program. So yes, this story will have irregular updates so please be patient with me! I’d love to work on this story when I can. In the meantime, I would love it if you guys could comment on your thoughts on this story thus far, and what you would like to see moving forward.  
> And on that note, (SPOILER WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!!!) if any of you have seen the Miraculous Ladybug New York Special, I was internally screaming when I saw that Marinette the whole time was trying to slow her roll and get over her crush on Adrien and just be his friend, when in my story, Bridgette told Marinette to try to live life in the moment and to just be friends with him (and Kagami)! That had me thinking about whether or not I want this story to take place in the timeline in accordance to the New York Special. We’ll see!  
> I’ll definitely try to have something prepared for when this story reaches 1,000 hits! Thank you everyone!

Felix and Plagg looked at one another with wide eyes.

“Is it...really you Plagg?"

“Felix?! It really is you kid!”

“But how-?!”

Felix rose up from his crouched position only to hit his head on the computer desk above him.

Plagg laughed.

“Oh, _shut up._ ” Felix said in an irritated tone. He moved his body away from the computer desk and rose to his feet.

“I can see that after all these years, you are still a Camembert-obsessed _pig._ ”

Felix cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

“But how are you here? That can only mean...Adrien is Chat Noir?!”

“Right on the noggin Fe! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with my precious Camambert!”

“Now hold on a moment! I still have some questions here!”

“Aww, I want to eat my Camambert already…”

“Let me get this straight; So I just found my way to the residence of the current Chat Noir?”

“Well duh. I honestly can’t believe you’re only realizing this now. Didn’t you see the ring on his finger?”

Felix’s eyes went wide as we recalled the moment he shook Adrien’s hand upon meeting him. He remembers seeing the silver ring on his finger.

“Wait a minute, that...are you saying... _that_ was the ring?! I didn’t even recognize it, it looks so different!”

“Yeah, you could say that it took on a new form after your final battle.”

“But what about it’s abilities? What about the curse? Is Adrien affected by bad luck?”

“If you count his failed attempts at winning Ladybug’s heart.”

_“Plagg.”_

“Felix, that curse is ancient history now. The only power the ring possesses is cataclysm, the power of destruction.”

“So...I suppose that means Adrien is able to remove the ring, if he so desires.”

“Yep, although I’d never recommend him to do that. We never know when we’ll have to fight an akuma. He once took it off to do a modelling shoot for his friend. And then came an akuma attack. We got separated, it’s a long story-”

“Uh, kid? Hello?”

Felix stood in shock; he couldn’t believe it. Although his face didn’t show it, no words could describe the feelings of relief and joy within him.

“Does this mean...I broke the curse?”

“Yep! You really did it kid.”

_The curse is broken. After everything...I succeeded._

Suddenly, the two of them heard footsteps approaching the door.

Felix gasped.

“That must be Adrien. Plagg, hide!”

“Why? What’s the big deal if Adrien sees us?”

“What’s wrong with you Plagg?! How do you think Adrien will respond to this news? And besides, I didn’t come here to put myself on a pedestal. This would change everything!”

“And?”

“And...my days as Chat Noir, and anything relating to it, are over. That chapter has now ended. Please try to understand Plagg.”

Plagg sighed.

“Fine.”

Plagg, still holding on to his slice of camembert, flew away into hiding just as Adrien opened the door.

“Okay Adrien, let us begin where we left off.”

Just as Felix was about to proceed with his lesson, he heard his stomach growl. And the sound was audible enough for Adrien to hear it. The corner of the older male's eye met with his packed lunch sitting on Adrien's computer desk. 

_Mon dieu, I didn’t eat did I?_

Felix swore he could hear Plagg snickering from the corner in which he was hiding. He mentally cursed Plagg. After all these years, that insufferable kwami still managed to get him into undesirable situations.


End file.
